In order to satisfy increasing demands of radio data traffic after the commercialization of a 4G communication system, efforts at developing an advanced 5G communication system or a pre-5G communication system have been made. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is also referred to as a beyond-4G network communication system or a post-LTE system. In order to accomplish a higher data transfer rate, the 5G communication system considers implementation at a super-high frequency (mmWave) band (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band). In order to obviate a path loss of a radio wave and increase a delivery distance of a radio wave at the super-high frequency band, various techniques such as a beamforming, a massive MIMO, a full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), an array antenna, an analog beam-forming, and a large scale antenna are discussed in the 5G communication system. Additionally, for an improvement in network of the 5G communication system, technical developments are made in an advanced small cell, a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN), an ultra-dense network, a device to device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, a cooperative communication, coordinated multi-points (CoMP), a reception interference cancellation, and the like. Besides, in the 5G communication system, a hybrid FSK and QAM modulation (FQAM) and a sliding window superposition coding (SWSC) are developed as advanced coding modulation (ACM) schemes, and a filter bank multi carrier (FBMC), a non orthogonal multiple access (NOMA), and a sparse code multiple access (SCMA) are also developed as advanced access techniques.
Meanwhile, the Internet is evolving from a human-centric network, in which humans generate and consume information, into an Internet of things (IoT) network in which distributed things exchange and process information. Further, the IoT technology combines with big data processing technology through connection with a cloud server or the like, thus developing into Internet of everything (IoE) technology. In order to realize the IoT, relevant technologies such as sensing technology, wired/wireless communication, network infrastructure, service interface technology, and security technology are required. Thus, recently, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are studied. In the IoT environment, an intelligent Internet technology (IT) service can be provided that collects and analyzes data generated from connected things and thereby creates new value in a human life. The IoT can be applied to fields of smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected car, smart grid, health care, smart home appliance, and advanced medical service through the fusion of existing information technology (IT) and various industries.
Accordingly, various attempts are now made to apply the 5G communication system to the IoT network. For example, technologies such as a sensor network, machine-to-machine (M2M), and machine type communication (MTC) are implemented by techniques such as beamforming, MIMO, and array antennas which belong to the 5G communication technology. To apply a cloud radio access network (cloud RAN) for the above-mentioned big data processing technology is an example of the fusion of the 5G technology and the IoT technology.
Meanwhile, wireless communication technologies have developed rapidly, and communication system technologies have evolved accordingly. Among them, the LTE system is now popularized as the fourth generation mobile communication technology. In LTE system, various techniques have been introduced to meet increasing traffic demands, and one of such techniques is carrier aggregation (hereinafter, referred to as CA). Compared to a typical technique that uses only one carrier for communication between a terminal (also referred to as user equipment (UE)) and a base station (also referred to as E-UTRAN NodeB (eNB)), the CA technique uses one main carrier and one or more subcarriers. The LTE system can dramatically increase the amount of transmission by the number of subcarriers added using the CA technique. Meanwhile, in the LTE system, the main carrier is referred to as a primary cell (PCell), and the subcarrier is referred to as a secondary cell (SCell). While only one PCell exists, SCells can exist up to four in the LTE Release 10. In Release 13, the standardization aims to extend up to thirty one.
On the one hand, when up to five carriers including the PCell are used as in Release 10, a control channel (physical uplink control channel, hereinafter referred to as PUCCH) transmitted from the terminal to the base station is transmitted only in the PCell. Information transmitted through the PUCCH includes information indicating whether downlink data transmitted by the base station is successfully received (i.e., hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ) ACK/NAK information about whether downlink data is received, hereinafter referred to as HARQ feedback), information indicating downlink signal state information (channel state information, hereinafter referred to as CSI), information for a resource request of the terminal having data to transmit through uplink (a scheduling request, hereinafter referred to as a scheduling request, a resource allocation request, or an SR), and the like.
On the other hand, when the carriers are extended up to thirty two carriers as in Release 13, it is necessary to distribute the PUCCH because the amount of information is too much to transmit the PUCCH only through the PCell. Thus, on the SCell as well, the transmission of the PUCCH may be permitted. Accordingly, resources for the PUCCH transmission may be often allocated simultaneously to a plurality of carriers, and a method for processing this case is needed.
Additionally, in order to reduce power consumption, the terminal can use a discontinuous reception (hereinafter referred to as DRX) function instead of continuously receiving a signal from the base station. In the DRX defined in Release 8 of LTE, the terminal may perform a DRX operation with a cycle of 10 ms to 2560 ms. Also, in Release 13, in order to further reduce power consumption, it is considered to increase the DRX cycle up to 10.24 seconds. However, typical signaling transmitted to the terminal for setting the DRX function cannot omit (i.e., mandatory present) cycle information of 10 ms to 2560 ms. Accordingly, when the cycle up to 10.24 seconds is used, a method for indicating both new cycle information and typical cycle information is needed.